Wrath
For his Earth 256 equivalent, see Voltage. Damien Wright was a murderous meta-human speedster from Earth 652 called Wrath, and a member of the tyrannical Sovereigns. He was a close ally and childhood friend of fellow speedster Inertia, the two working together for the Sovereigns as they continued to dispatch of the heroic resistance that challenged their absolute rule over their planet. During an ordinary night, Wrath and Inertia chased down heroic speedster Lightspeed. The two confronted him and beaten him into a pulp, which resulting in Wrath battling Leoric Kravinoff after his unexpected arrival, until he was shot in the head by the Watchman during their rather brief fight. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Damien Wright was born in Gemini City on November 19, 1997. When he grew up, he became a close friend of John Wilder. Prior to 2016, Damien's father Victor Wright was killed by the Watchman due to his affiliation with the tyrannical Sovereigns. This in turn caused Damien to harbor immense hatred for him and those who dare call themselves his allies. Joining the Sovereigns In 2016, Damien sought out the Sovereigns themselves, seeking to join their ranks to have his retribution. He met his childhood friend John Wilder, now known as Inertia, who agreed to bring him into the organization. Damien was thus experimented on and transformed into a meta-human speedster, gaining a connection to the Speed Force. Damien began training for over a year, becoming an expert combatant and field commander, eventually becoming a Lieutenant for the Sovereigns. On that day, Damien began calling himself Wrath. Death In May 14, 2018, Wrath was on a mission alongside Inertia to locate and capture the heroic speedster known as Lightspeed aka Jayden Stryker, a member of the Centurions. Inertia was the first to catch up to the frantic meta-human, as the two fought inside a factory. However, as Lightspeed managed to escape, he was ambushed by Wrath, who brandished his dual swords in response. Wrath asked his ally if he wants to "bruise him up", which Inertia sadistically obliged to do so. Another meta-human with the abilities of Cryokinesis suddenly emerged and distracted Inertia, prompting Wrath to beat up Lightspeed to a bloody pulp himself. Wrath was then confronted by Leoric Kravinoff, and the two battled it out in the streets until Leoric gained the upperhand and injured Wrath. Wrath got up and announced that he's going to slaughter him and his allies, but before he attacked, he was shot in the head from afar by the Watchman, who awaited the perfect moment to strike. Personality Prior to 2016, Damien Wright was once very similar to his Earth 256 counterpart, a kind, caring and humorous individual, who in particular valued his friendship with John Wilder. However, after the death of his father at the hands of the Watchman, Damien vowed to avenge him by killing the ones responsible, thus accepting to be experimented on by his childhood friend, becoming the meta-human speedster Wrath. Now Wrath, Damien joined the tyrannical Sovereigns and began hunting down those responsible for his father's death. This in turn made him cruel, hot-headed and utterly sadistic. Wrath enjoyed bruising and killing his enemies, notably when he nearly killed Lightspeed. He was also incredibly unbalanced, a notable example of such when he became emotional and erratic during his duel with Leoric Kravinoff, who allied with the man who killed his father. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' Damien Wright, after being experimented on by Inertia, became a meta-human speedster and gained a connection to the Speed Force, which greatly increased his physical condition to superhuman levels. **'Super Speed:' Damien Wright, as the murderous speedster Wrath was capable of moving and acting at immense superhuman speeds, allowing him to move from one place to another in moments. This increased his combat efficiency as he was able to slaughter his enemies in mere seconds. He was also able to vibrate his own molecules and run through solid object, becoming intangible. **'Electrokinesis:' Wrath can generate orange electricity from his body, commonly seen when running, while also able to repeatedly hurl lightning to stun or kill his enemies. Wrath was additionally able to enhance his own weapons by discharging electricity onto them. **'Superhuman Strength:' Wrath's transformation into a meta-human also granted him superhuman strength. Wrath was very capable of easily fighting and beating down fellow speedsters such as Lightspeed, toying around and injuring him to the point where he nearly died. **'Superhuman Durability:' Wrath also possess superhuman durability in addition to his superhuman strength and speedster physiology, able to take vast amounts of damage. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Wrath trained under Inertia for over a year after joining the Sovereigns, becoming an expert and prolific combatant, able to efficiently wield and use his dual swords when on the field. Weaknesses *'Psychological Trauma:' After the death of his father, Wrath became increasingly mentally unstable and would become incredibly unbalanced when fighting against those responsible for his death. Equipment *'Dual Swords:' Damien Wright, as Wrath, carried two swords when on the field. Relationships Family *Victor Wright † - father Allies *Sovereigns **John Wilder/Inertia - childhood friend Enemies *Centurions **Watchman - killer **Lightspeed **Leoric Kravinoff Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Meta-humans Category:Speedsters Category:Martial artists Category:Sovereigns members Category:Deceased